Inside of You
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: The prompt I used: "Deidara has something that Gaara desperately wants or needs. Deidara won't give it up easily." I gave this a dirty spin. AU, GaaDei, yaoi, M-rated for reasons. More warnings inside.


It has been a while since I've written something like this... This also needs a fair warning. Contains the use of several toys and handcuffs. Gaara is restrained while Deidara has some fun. What exactly does Gaara need from Deidara?

I hope you enjoy!

...

_Click! _'What are you doing, Deidara?' _Click!_

It was rather obvious what Deidara was in fact doing, but Gaara had always been the one to still voice the question, so Deidara could elaborate why he was currently cuffing Gaara to a chair, right in front of the bed. Not that Gaara did not enjoy these moments together. He had just come out of the shower and was still only wearing a towel. And then was surprised with a passionate kiss and a hand leading him towards the bedroom. What Gaara expected was that Deidara would then throw him on the bed and they would have sex, simple as that. But Deidara wasn't one to do things simply.

Right from the start Gaara knew Deidara was far more experienced than he was, but it had never really bothered him. Deidara would show him the ropes, literally and figuratively. They had explored and Gaara had experienced things he had never even imagined were possible. The handcuffs they had used more often, had even broken a few along the ways, so they had gotten stronger ones, ones Gaara could not break when he pulled a little too hard. But now there was a little paper bag on the bed with contents Gaara was not familiar with, yet.

Having cuffed Gaara's hands carefully to the back of the chair, making sure they wouldn't put a painful strain on his arms, Deidara looked his boyfriend of a few years over, making sure everything was as it should be. With a harsh yank he pulled the towel from around Gaara's waist, leaving him completely naked on the wooden chair. Smiling satisfied Deidara turned around and moved to the bed, removing his shirt in the meantime, carelessly throwing it to the side.

'Deidara, what are you doing?' Gaara asked once more, his voice on the same even level, but his words rushed out a little faster than usual. Gaara had never been the impatient type, but Deidara surely had found Gaara's limits and made use of those often enough. Riling Gaara up until he couldn't take it anymore.

Working on his belt wrapped around his jeans Deidara started to undress completely too, casually pulling his jeans down, then followed by his underwear. His back was turned towards Gaara, so all he could see was Deidara's ass, but that was also a sight to see. Still he rather had Deidara answer his question and not ignore him while continuing with his plans.

'I got some new things from the store,' Deidara finally started explaining, sitting down on the bed, and pulling the little paper back towards him. Gaara's curiosity was now certainly peeked, because when Deidara said store, it usually meant a certain type of store, and with the handcuffs coming onto play, it was a given what kind of stuff was in that bag. One by one Deidara took out the things he bought, amazing Gaara with how much actually fit in that little bag. 'I bought a big bottle of lube, so we are good for a while. Scentless this time. The strawberry one was really disgusting.' Scrunching up his nose he put the lube aside and took out the next object. 'Then I also got a new vibrator since we broke the last one. The lady at the store told me that this is a must have. It has six different settings and apparently works miracles.' With a light shrug Deidara placed the small purple vibrator to the side as well, even if Gaara was not ready to say goodbye yet. He wanted to see all the settings the thing had first!

'Then the next thing I got is anal beads. I've used them once, but can't really remember what it was like, and can't hurt to try again, right?' The teasing smile playing around Deidara's lips as he pulled out the long string of black beads, varying in size, made Gaara swallow heavily. He had never really considered using them, didn't even have an idea what they would actually do, but he wanted to try everything out with Deidara. The guy was so intoxicating.

'Lastly we got something else in the mail, finally. I have been waiting on this for months now. Slow ass bastards.' Reaching under the bed Deidara pulled out a box, a ribbon neatly wrapped around it. Gaara had no idea what this could be, couldn't even remember that they had apparently been waiting for something for months now. The ribbon was delicately taken off and then the lid was opened, revealing a hot pink coloured… 'We finally got the dildo made after your cock. I've waited so long for this, but it was worth it. Now I can always feel you inside of me, even if you're not home.' Grabbing the rubber dildo out of the box, Deidara brought the tip to his lips and swirled his tongue around, shooting Gaara another teasing glance.

A shiver ran down Gaara's spine as he saw the tip of Deidara's tongue slide around the copy of his dick, the idea instantly having its effects on Gaara's crotch. He now remembered when they made the thing. Deidara had made a mould out of clay of his erection and at the time Gaara had just let him, finding the idea a bit ridiculous, and even now it still struck him as odd, but seeing Deidara holding it there, sent a vibe of pleasure through his body.

'So what are you going to do with all that?' Gaara asked, trying to be innocent and unknowing, but in reality he just wanted to hear Deidara say it. Hear him speak of all the dirty things he would do with those toys. Be it to Gaara or to himself. Either way Gaara would enjoy it, like he enjoyed everything Deidara and he did together.

With a plop the head of the dildo was taken out of Deidara's mouth and then placed neatly beside the rest of the things Deidara had bought before. 'Well, I am going to test these things on myself and you can watch,' he explained matter-of-factly, shooting Gaara an innocent smile before grabbing the bottle of lube.

This must be the cruellest and yet sexiest thing Deidara had ever done to Gaara. He wasn't sure if he should be excited or should be dreading the next moment already, because this was going to be torture. Seeing Deidara play with himself, stretching himself with all those toys, hear him make all those pleasured noises, while Gaara was cuffed to the chair, unable to move and get closer. Gaara's mouth fell open, but no sound came out, too stunned to even really reply to what Deidara had said. And his boyfriend was loving it, that smirk right back on his face. One Gaara had seen far too often and knew to keep an eye out for. It never really meant anything good.

The sound of the bottle of lube being uncapped, made Gaara jump lightly. Was he ready for this? Would it matter? Deidara let a good amount of the cool gel slide over his fingers and then he rubbed it all over the digits, making sure this ride was going to be as pleasurable as can be. Bringing his fingers to his nose Deidara took a quick whiff and then smiled satisfactory. 'Much better than the strawberry,' he mused and then with an excited bounce he turned around on the bed, ass sticking up in the air now as his knees were placed on the bed, together with the free arm he had left. 'Now I won't go any further than two fingers, because the rest will stretch me enough.' And then he brought his index finger to his hole, circling the puckered hole for a second and then the finger slid in.

A soft sigh left Gaara's lips as he watched the digit slide in knuckle for knuckle, disappearing completely. There Deidara turned his finger slightly, feeling his own walls contract around the digit. Gaara knew exactly how it felt and couldn't prevent another sigh to fall from his lips. The pumping began right after that, the finger sliding in and out at an even pace. Deidara was fairly quiet during the process, so focused on what he was doing to himself and making sure he was giving Gaara a good show. It didn't take long before the second finger joined in, scissoring the walls instantly, showing Gaara exactly what would fit in there soon enough.

Pumping the two fingers in and out then Deidara finally started making soft sounds, groans leaving his lips every time the fingers went in deep enough and rubbed along a special spot. Deidara always knew instantly where to find his own, but was a tease enough even to himself to not give in to the pleasure and just go loose on his prostate. Deidara loved the sexual torture, because according to him it only made the orgasm more explosive, and Gaara had to admit that he was right.

Oh so slowly Deidara pulled the fingers out again, the hole closing right after they had slipped out. And Gaara could not stop staring at Deidara's ass now, so he completely missed Deidara preparing the first toy he was going to use. The small purple vibrator soon came into view and slid between two ass cheeks, teasing the puckered hole in between. Gaara had to bite his lip this time, not wanting to make a sound. He still wasn't fully comfortable with voicing his needs. Probably one of the reasons why Deidara loved to push Gaara far enough until he would.

And then the vibrator easily slipped all the way in, the black back piece now only visible between Deidara's ass cheeks. 'Okay, let's try out the first setting.' As Deidara pushed the button on the bottom, a soft buzz rose up in the room. In response Deidara shivered slightly and sunk deeper into the mattress, a pleased grin on his lips. 'This is a nice start,' he said softly, swaying his lips from left to right, practically hypnotising Gaara in his seat. 'But let's try the others out, shall we?'

Deidara went through the many settings quite fast, sometimes making displeased sounds and sometimes humming softly in delight. But it wasn't until he reached the last setting that he was completely happy. The vibration was pulsating through the stick as if it were a heartbeat, sending wave after wave down Deidara's body. A guttural groan left Deidara's lips as soon as it hit the right spot and then he just sat there completely motionless. The only sign of Deidara actually enjoying this, were the sounds spilling off his lips, unable to even form proper words. Then after about a minute Deidara's body started shivering, the moans now falling off his lips in broken pieces. His voice got louder and louder, ass pushing back as if it would make the vibrator sink deeper inside of him.

And then the cursing started. 'Shitshitshit, fuck!' Reaching behind him Deidara practically ripped the vibrator from his body, the wave of pleasure leaving him in an instant and Gaara knew exactly what that meant. Deidara had almost orgasmed right there, only because of the little purple vibrating stick. Trying to catch his breath Deidara turned back around and sat on the bed, mouth agape and eyes half lidded, he gazed over at Gaara, letting a soft smile play around his lips. 'We're using that one on you next time,' he chuckled.

Swallowing heavily once more Gaara glanced down between Deidara's legs, seeing his cock flushed a deep red, the head spilling drops of precum already. He had been so close. But Gaara wanted to be the one to bring Deidara to his peek. Have him orgasm right in his lap and scream his pleasure loud enough so that the neighbours would complain again. That was the first time that day Gaara pulled on the handcuffs, trying to reach for Deidara, but unable to. The first wave of frustration slid through his body and settled nicely in his cock, it being hard already as well, ready to actually have Deidara in his lap.

'Patience is a virtue, Gaara,' Deidara muttered, teasing smile right back on his lips. Flopping back down on the bed Deidara now simple opened his legs and used a pillow to lift his ass up slightly, giving Gaara enough of a view that way. Blindly Deidara reached for the beads, them clinking together as they were pulled towards him. 'Now we're going to play with these first. Do you know why anal beads are fun, Gaara?'

They were doing the education thing again. The moment where Deidara acted he was teaching Gaara something interesting, but it was all just to describe what was happening exactly and make Gaara even more turned on, and Gaara loved it.

'No,' he answered softly.' Giving another yank to the cuffs for good measure.

The first smallest ball at the end of the line was brought towards Deidara's puckered hole, it now standing open slightly already due to all the foreplay he was giving himself. 'Well, you do know how the first ring of muscles has a lot of nerve endings. You have felt them quite often when I was playing with you. Letting my tongue dip into you only slightly, circling my finger right around the edge.' Gaara yanked the handcuffs again right as the first small ball slipped in, the second slightly bigger ball now waiting to be let in as well. 'So when you play with the opening, you send waves of pleasure through your body. They say some can even orgasm due to it.' And the second ball disappeared inside. 'So you can understand that when you put pressure on them or even pull them out, that it is in fact pleasurable.' Another bigger ball was pushed inside and that was where Deidara halted, finding this enough balls. The string was far longer than that, having far bigger balls on it as well. But Gaara wasn't sure if he would want that many balls inside of him either.

'And now we play,' Deidara ended his speech, putting tension on the string by grabbing one of the balls and pulling on it slightly. Very slowly the third ball came into view again, the opening going wider and wider, stretching until the ball finally plopped out. Gaara's eyes were now glued to Deidara's puckered hole and he was actually moving in his seat to get the best view. The soft groan that had escaped Deidara when the ball slipped out was enticing enough to make Gaara yank the cuffs again. Now it wasn't even a matter of wanting to touch Deidara and help him with all those toys. Gaara just wanted to watch this close by. See the balls appear again right between the ring of muscles, put strained on them as they stretched and stretched.

The second ball followed soon after the first, even if Deidara tried to delay it, tried to put tension on it without actually pulling it out. But it was tough when doing this to yourself. The resolve broke faster and there was this lack of control then. So the third and smallest ball was actually ripped out, Deidara wanting to know how that would feel. It actually forced a loud groan out of his lungs, the stinging surprising him a little, even if he had done it to himself.

'Shit,' Deidara breathed out and then lifted his head up a little higher, looking over at Gaara whose eyes had now darkened. Hands balled into fists behind his back as he tried to free himself from his restraints. 'This will work better when you do it to me or I do it to you. God, I am going to torture you with this thing.' Ending it with a chuckle he sent Gaara another teasing smirk.

The words had taken their effect again, Gaara's cock twitching between his legs. He had never been interested in anal beads, but now he was. Now he wanted to try them. Feel what they could do inside his body and properly see what they could do to Deidara's body as well. Play with them, enjoy them, experience them. Gaara wanted to know, wanted to feel, wanted to be part of this damn foreplay. 'Dei, come on,' he whined for the first time when his boyfriend still didn't make a move to stand up and get to him. There was still one toy left, but couldn't they leave this for another time? It was a replica of his erection. The one he now had too. Why would Deidara want to use the dildo then? It wasn't needed. Gaara needed the attention. Needed to feel Deidara's walls snuggly around him while his boyfriend rode him towards an orgasm.

'No, no,' Deidara replied, grabbing the hot pink dildo from the bed, it swaying slightly from the sudden motion from left to right. Holding it up in front of his face he took in the length, following every vein visible on the surface. And then without a word wrapped his lips around it and let it slide down his throat as far as he could go.

Another yank on the cuffs made the wood of the chair crack slightly, but Gaara couldn't control it anymore. Fuck that Deidara and his deep throating skills. This should be happening to him, not the fake… him. 'Please, Dei,' he pleaded once more, trying to reason with his boyfriend as best as he could, but of course Deidara wouldn't give in so easily.

Slowly the dildo was pulled back again and taken out of Deidara's mouth, an easy smile still gracing his lips. Finally standing up from the bed Deidara did walk over to Gaara, dildo still in hand though. 'But don't you want to see what it looks like inside of me? You can finally see how far you spread me apart. This is your girth, your cock, which will be inside of me. Don't you want to see me stretched wide for you?'

Doubt took over Gaara's mind then, because god that sounded good. Yet he also simply wanted to be inside of Deidara and not see something else inside of Deidara. Couldn't they do that some other time? Like right after this maybe so he didn't have to wait so long?

The lack of a response made Deidara decide for Gaara. Turning around so his back was now facing Gaara, Deidara leaned forward, his ass now right in front of Gaara's face, though he was still unable to touch. The pink dildo was lifted up and as Deidara used one hand to spread an ass cheek apart, the other placed the head of the dildo against the puckered hole.

The sight left Gaara stunned in his seat, unable to glance away from the ring of muscles as they slowly took in the pink dildo. He could see the hole stretch further and further until they were accommodated to the girth of the dildo, the same girth as his cock. This could be his cock stretching Deidara's puckered hole so far. So wide. Gaara had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning too loudly, to show his need too obviously. But as the dildo sank further and further into Deidara's body, Gaara couldn't take it anymore. Not when the soft moans kept tumbling from Deidara's lip as he was spread apart more and more. 'Dei, I need to be inside of you, please,' he gritted out, the cuffs earning another harsh yank.

And finally Deidara's resolve seemed to break too as he carefully pulled the dildo back out, the puckered hole winking up at Gaara as the dildo had finally flopped out. The pink length was thrown back onto the bed as Deidara straightened out. Oh so slowly Deidara turned to face Gaara, blue eyes having darkened considerably and then Deidara got into his lap. What Gaara wanted to happen, would finally happen.

But of course Deidara wouldn't give in just yet. Either knee was placed beside Gaara's thighs, cheeks now parted enough for Gaara's length to slide right between them and enter Deidara easily. Deidara even grabbed Gaara's length and aligned him with his hole. But all he did was tease the edges of the ring of muscles with the head of Gaara's cock, the precum slicking up Deidara's hole more.

Gaara was getting really desperate here, his body twitching with every move Deidara made. Head hanging back he watched Deidara's face, see the concentration edged in his features, but nothing said he was going to continue on and finally let Gaara slide inside. He couldn't take it anymore. Gaara needed it, wanted it so badly, and then the words kind of just started to tumble off his lips. 'Please, Dei. Don't you want me to be inside of you too? Feel my warm cock forcing your walls apart and striking your prostate again and again until you can't do anything else but moan?'

This instantly caught Deidara's attention and with a confused look he turned towards Gaara. 'Did you just dirty talk to me?' And then slowly a teasing smile formed on his lips, accomplishment shining in those dark blue eyes. 'I guess you are really desperate then.'

And before Gaara could even say anything in response, Deidara finally let the head of Gaara's cock enter his prepped hole, sinking down completely till Deidara was sitting in Gaara's lap. The cuffs got another harsh yank, but it was the broken moan that left Gaara's lips that was the best reaction Deidara had received then. It was only Deidara who could make him respond this loudly, voice his pleasure in harsh groans and moans, that the neighbours once even complained about him. Only Deidara could make him lose control completely.

'Fuck,' Gaara breathed out as shiver after shiver ran down his spine, the squeezes Deidara was giving around his cock, teasing him even more.

Slowly Deidara lifted his hips up, letting Gaara's length slide almost all the way out, only the head still inside of him and then by twisting his hips, rolling them around, he created the effect of Gaara's cock really falling out. It drove Gaara crazy, the tension of his erection actually leaving Deidara's ass putting all kinds of stress on his body. Broken groans kept spilling off his lips, whines mixed in when Deidara surprised him with yet another move. But eventually Deidara got tired of the teasing as well, in one swift move sinking back down Gaara's cock.

An even and quick pace was set as Deidara bounced in Gaara's lap, moving up and down as fast as his knees would let him. Feeling the soft walls slide over his length, sucking in his entire cock until it couldn't go any deeper, Gaara let Deidara do whatever the hell he wanted. As long as it had something to do with them fucking.

Lips suddenly found his, Deidara prying his lips apart to let his tongue slide into Gaara's mouth. It was a sloppy and messy kiss, tongues slipping out more often than staying in, and Gaara could faintly taste the rubber of the dildo Deidara had in his mouth before.

'You really need to talk dirty to me more often,' Deidara then muttered against his lips. A heat was already building inside his abdomen, the long teasing foreplay causing Gaara to not last as long as he would've liked. 'You know I love the sound of your voice and when your aggressive streak rises up…' A loud moan then followed, showing how much Deidara apparently loved it when Gaara was being the dominant one, which he now would like to do more often. Not that he considered himself good at it and this resolve might break right after he orgasmed, but now he would promise Deidara anything.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was resonating through the room, almost reaching above the sound of their voices, the noises mixing in together so beautifully. The echo of the moans they both let loose was empowering and Deidara started to pick up the pace even more.

Reaching between their bodies Deidara started to jerk himself off, finally giving his length some attention too. The slick sounds the precum and the lube caused were now mostly present between their bodies and the smell of sex hung thickly in the air. It fuelled Gaara's need only more, trying to thrust up in Deidara's body to help with the pace. The handcuffs had now almost broken right through the chair, but kept Gaara's hands still restrained.

The closer Gaara got to his orgasm, the more sensitive his body got as well. And there it finally was. The bright exploding colours right in front of his eyes as his orgasm hit him hard, his whole body now feeling as if it were on fire. He moaned so loud it was almost a scream and his whole body went numb as he slowly came down from his high.

The room felt too bright then, making Gaara almost unable to even close his eyes. Deidara was still lazily moving up and down in Gaara's lap, milking his lover dry. Semen was splattered all over Gaara's chest, the remains of Deidara's orgasm present there.

Ending their session with a kiss Deidara leaned forward, reaching around the back of the chair to simply grab the key from the back of seat, unfastening the cuffs from around Gaara's wrist. And then they just sat there, Gaara slowly wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist, hugging him close against his body as they simply relaxed for a minute.

'Next time I want to be part of using the new toys and not just watch,' Gaara muttered, the need to complain rising up.

A smirk made its way on Deidara's lips as he kissed Gaara softly on the shoulder. 'We'll see,' was his reply.

'I really hate you sometimes.'

'Liar.'

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think and if I should write more sexy oneshots!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, you can find the link on my profile. Here I post new story updates, new ideas and will ask questions about new stories I might start! This was the winner of my oneshot question!

Love, Dana


End file.
